The Downside of Miniskirts
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: My first FMA story. Roy and Riza just can't seem to admit their attraction to each other. As yet another dangerous serial killer arises and the two of them are in charge, putting their lives in jeopardy, will they finally be able to break through each oth


My first Full Metal Achemist! Tell me if it's good, pleeeeeeeease?

* * *

**The Downside of Miniskirts**

Chapter one: A promotion

"All rise for the parliament, our leader Jack Stone."

The chamber stood up and saluted toward the grand door as a dozen middle aged to senior men stepped down to the center. As the room sat once more in their seats, a man with wispy gray hair and black rimmed glasses stood up from the center of the parliament row.

"Welcome, officers, the military, police. I thank you all for joining me this fine evening." Jack Stone presided.

"We don't thank you." Jean Havoc murmured.

"I would have been on a date right now." Roy Mustang sighed, Jean glaring at him with envy.

"I, Jack Stone has called this special meeting tonight for a worthy cause. If you look around in the chamber, you will find two faces you have not seen for a while. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Please stand."

The elders and other government officials gasped and whispered to their neighbors as the bored looking ebony haired former brigadier general and his blond first lieutenant stood.

"Worthy cause, my ass." Jean Havoc grumbled, receiving a harsh kick from Riza.

"It's not like we had a choice. They just shoved us out of the jail, threw some uniforms at us and pushed us in here." She replied to him.

"Our investigation on the past few months has been completed. The results were astonishing. The Fuhrer, King Bradley, was, in fact, a homunculous," the parliament leader stated, pausing for the gasps.

"We have mistakenly imprisoned these two war heroes for crimes of conspiracy and for that, we owe the deepest apologies."

"Damn right, you do." Roy said under his breath.

"As the first task I would like to complete is thanking Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, I gladly bestow the new title of commander in chief to the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang."

Roy gaped at the old man briefly, then grinned slyly.

"There you have it, Roy. Your big promotion." Kain Fuery said above the applause.

"We will pass on the title of Colonel to Riza Hawkeye. Alex Louis Armstrong has been nominated to fill in the role as Brigadier General and Jean Havoc has been promoted as Major."

"What difference does it make? The military isn't even running the country anymore." Jean Havoc whispered to Kain Fuery cynically, while bowing.

"I guess that's the only reason why you go promoted." Riza muttered under her breath.

"You shouldn't be talking, _Colonel_."

"Hey, I got the promotion because they felt bad for locking me up in jail for 2 months because of 'conspiracy against the government' when we were actually saving the world." Said Riza, glaring at him.

"That's completely beside the point. The problem is Mustang. Think how big his ego will be now."

"And my ego isn't big enough already?"

"True, it is pret- Commander Mustang!" Jean Havoc jumped, saluting him immediately. Roy Mustang leaned over and smiled.

"It's not good to talk about your new commander in chief like that."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"But Havoc had a point, sir." Riza replied.

Roy turned to face her and frowned.

"Enjoy your uniform as much as you can right now, Hawkeye. Starting tomorrow, you'll have to figure out where to hide your gun with a miniskirt." Roy said, turning around to focus on the meeting.

Riza gaped at him. "You won't do such a thing!"

Havoc and Fuery snickered at her side.

"I'm starting to like our new commander in chief." Havoc said. "I was waiting for the day I'd see Riza in a miniskirt. Make sure you don't miss a spot when you shave!"

"Touché, Jean." Riza smirked and stomped her feet on the ground, or more like Havoc's foot, and whispered, "Well, Havoc, my first task as Colonel will be you to take over the Clean up department."

"What is there to clean up?"

"Hm… Black Hayate had been disregarding his potty training lately."

Havoc gulped and slumped in his chair.

* * *

Riza stared at the piece of cloth on her bed in disgust. She didn't think skirts were MADE that short. She was sure that her coat would probably even be longer. It was a plain, navy blue color with yellow trimmings. It was… horrific. She could imagine Jean Havoc laughing at her as she wore this ridiculously short "skirt" (more like a piece of underwear.) Reluctantly, she sighed deeply, unzipped it and tugged it on. It came up just mid-thigh, and for the first time, she thanked her mother for giving her straight, unscathed legs. Now, the only thing Riza had to do was go tanning one day.

Slipping on her coat, she strapped her gun to her thigh, although slightly uncomfortable, she had always learned to keep one gun hidden from public view. She tucked her favorite pistol through her belt loop. After a second thought, Riza slipped it in the sleeve of her coat to be ready to shoot anyone who had a nerve to even acknowledge her skirt.

She opened the door of her room and immediately, Black Hayate came from the other side of the room toward the door. As Riza walked down the hall briskly, her black dog followed her obediently behind her, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Good morni-" Heymans Breda stopped in his tracks, looking her up and down. "You look very… very nice today, colonel." Riza smiled pleasantly and pulled on her sleeve, revealing her pistol. Quickly, Breda shuffled away.

Riza entered her office floor as she twirled her pistol between her fingers, whistling.

"Good morning, Colonel."

"You look gre- good morning, Colonel."

"My, my, how much do you charge, Colonel?" The mouths in the room stopped moving and the eyes all focused on Havoc.

Riza smirked. "I charge too much for you to handle with your tight budget."

Havoc grinned. "The commander is calling for you."

"For what reason?"

"It's a bit obvious, don't you think?" he replied, his eyes faltering to her legs.

"You need to get laid, Havoc." She said bitterly over her shoulder as she swerved to Roy's new office space.

"You called for me, commander?" She asked once she stepped in.

"It's a serial murderer. A bit like Scar, seeing that this one is killing off all the military men. The investigation crew is still looking into it and so is the Parliament, but I'd just like to make a note that this was found at the most recent murder site." Roy said, pushing a long metal explosive weapon that seemed to have been attached to a body.

"This is…"

"You need to be careful, Hawkeye. You tried to kill him." Roy said, swiveling around in his chair so that Riza couldn't see his face any longer.

"I will be careful. But so should you, commander."

"If you're safe, then I'm safe."

She nodded, her cheeks hinting pinkness.

"Is that all?"

"Hawkeye-"

"Yes, sir?"

"Try putting your hair down once in a while. You have pretty hair."

"I can't concentrate with hair in my face, sir."

"That's true. I probably can't concentrate with your hair down either."

"…then I'll be going back now, sir. I'll look up on the Archer case."

"You look very nice today, Colonel."

"Thank you."

"If any men give you a hard time, come tell me."

"Thank you, sir."

Riza quickly snatched the file from his desk and scurried out of the door, blushing deeply now.

Roy Mustang had just somehow saved his own ass from getting shot.

* * *

My first full metal alchemist story! Usually, I'm a die hard Harry Potter writer. But I wanted to try something new.

I hope it was okay! Please review and tell me


End file.
